Life Sucks
by DannyandSammaster
Summary: A secret a tragic secret, I kept for years. That one tragic night, all I could tell you is that it was raining. All I can remember was the pain, the pain was unbearable. Then as more tragic things happened I slowly rotted from the inside out, until I realized one thing... life sucks and it isn't fair!
1. Prolouge

**As Promised here you go!**

"Where was I?" I didn't even know. All I remember is having a fight with Freakshow. And betraying Danny. Those are all I remember, my eyes were still closed but I felt tired, drained even. It felt like a pound of bricks were all leaning their weight on me. I faintly heard a TV in the distance. The surrounding clues still didn't even give me a hint to where I was. My once short hair was a little longer. How could I have not noticed that before? I rubbed my eyes feeling dizzy, next thing I did was open my eyes. Boy have I wished I hadn't! There on top of me was a dog, a golden retriever to be exact. Next I did the only thing a normal person would do… yup, I screamed. The dog jumped up and barked at me. I accidentally turned invisible and left the dog and I on the ground. The dog jumped up and trotted away. I slowly got up from my massive heart attack and looked around it looked like I was in … OMFG, I was in Danny's living room.

I wasn't going to have history repeat itself. I quietly gathered my things coat, shoes, and my sweeter. Walking past a bathroom I stopped and used it and put my hair in a bun. I was set and down. I couldn't transform though, I was still weak. I wrote a thank you letter, and quietly made it for the door.

I was depressed I knew I probably couldn't go anywhere else. My dad's was an out. My mother was dead, and my best friend was rotting in a coffin. It was only me in this world and somehow I would have to make. Confidence washed over me and I opened the door. Walking with my head held high I walked out the door. Looking around I found no one, I smiled this made my escape even easier. I jogged out the house and down the alley way near it. Transforming I knew my hair probably looked way longer and my skirt were now made into a dress. I flew off. I waved goodbye to the small city which once held such big dreams for me.

I flew for miles and miles. Never once looking back, I kept telling myself this was the only way. But even I knew it was lost cause. I flew down to what looked like a forest clearing. I stretched and sat down on the big rock. I was just basking in the sunlight taking it all in. I closed my eyes and suddenly my sunlight was gone. I expected this; it was probably just a cloud. I waited for a few seconds and then minutes. Groaning I opened my eyes, it was Danny I gulped. Good thing for me I hadn't had lunch yet because surely I would have thrown it up. By the look on his face he was annoyed and very angry. "Um….what brings you here, stranger?" I asked trying to make it seem like I didn't know him. He had seen me in my ghost form but that was from the back. "Cut the crap Sam, or is that even your real name?" Okay I admit that stung, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. "Actually, it isn't my real name, my full name is Samantha but please call me Sam" I said keeping it cool. I was in my ghost form any spike of emotion and my powers could possibly burn this whole entire forest down. "Okay Sam, you are just going to ditch me just like that? You couldn't even say goodbye to me in my face? Did you even consider that you leaving could have in impact on me?"The last question really thru me off, control your emotions a little voice in my head whispers "Danny I know your mad, but I can't have this conversation right now" I said calmly. I think me being clam about this made him even angrier. "When can we talk about this?" He said yelling. This got me mad before I knew it a ring of fire circled around me and I was yelling.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and the circle got bigger and bigger it was near his foot now. I realized I was angry and took a few deep breaths, I was in control. "Please, just leave me alone."I said I was crying a little, tears ran down my face. Standing up I levitated off the ground. "Wait Sam, I didn't mean it like that." Sure nobody ever did, all I could was give him a cold stare. "Goodbye Danny, Oh and don't follow me" I said and for a moment I felt a twinge of regret. Not a lot just a twinge and I floated off into the clouds but not before I cried my eyes out.

"Sam! Sam!" I heard his voice. I looked up and knew it was Danny. He hugged me I began to cry. Why in the world did everyone have to hate me? Why did everyone I ever love dye or turn on me? Why did my best friend dye? Why was I so broken and hurt? I welcomed Danny hug, in fact I embraced it. I haven't been hugged in very long time. It was if the world was at a standstill and I still couldn't keep up. I was lost, confused, and everything in between but I was ready to admit that I needed help. "Danny," I said through tears "I think I need help"

**There is the chapter as a very special shout out to those who reviewed Thank You! And I am currently editing this story. So you can start looking through some of the chapters for a little change such as grammar and things. **


	2. Why me?

**_Danny's POV_**

It all started when I was 14 and my parents and the rest of the world found out I was half ghost. Boy, I wish I never saved the world. It sounds mean but imagines being chased my more paparazzi then you can count. It was fun for the first few weeks but then it started getting annoying. I was busy all the time so I couldn't spend as much time as I would have liked with my Sammy. The business trips were the hardest part I wouldn't see any of my friends or family for weeks. It was hell! But duties are duties, right? I trusted Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and in the end it was the worst mistake a stupid person like me could make. And that's why I'm broken and I can't trust anyone, All the people around me are fake as a Barbie doll and the girl I loved I just cried thinking about it. I looked at my watch it was 2 o clocks in the morning. There was only option left. He said he always had open arms. I swallowed the little bit of pride I had left. Everything I had even my personality was gone. I swallowed trying not to break into a sob of uncontrollable tears.

I decide to go to Vlad's. It was the only option I had left. I was a 14 year old boy, who lost everything. I needed someone, anyone, who would listen even for a few minutes. I didn't want to knock not at 1 o clock in the morning. I looked around and curled in a little ball on the deck of his house. For once in a very long time I cried myself to sleep. And afterwards I hated myself for doing so. In fact I just hated myself period.


	3. years and years later

**Danny's P.o.v**

I could feel the morning air slowly creeping up on my skin leaving dew drops on my skin. I breathe in the fresh morning and looked around. I looked down to find myself as Danny Fenton not Danny phantom. I was at lost as to what I should do. Making a fast decision I decided to leave….. That's right I decided to walk away from his solid oak door, I wanted to knock, I really did but….. Leaving is the only way I can live, I wanted to start fresh. Start a new life, start a better life. I wiped my tears, while in the process smudging dirt on my pale skin. With a dazzling leap in the air I flew off. Looking for the way away from the pain, away from the misery, away from everything, a place I knew would safe.

**_5 Long Years Later _**

"Catch me if you can Ember!" Danny screamed and flew at his top speed. Ember jumped up surprised and flew after Danny. "Danny get back her!" Ember said trying to make him slow down but to avail. Danny grinned and flew thru Amity Park. Finally stopping on top of the tallest buildings around, he sat down and smiled.

"I won fair and square! Where's my prize?" He asked holding out his hand. Ember gave him the guitar and looked out towards the city. "Feels just like yesterday I was chasing you and your friends around Amity Park" She admitted and looked down. "Yeah it feels just like yesterday I was down there having fun with my friends" He replied back and looked down he didn't notice the lone tear that slide down his face. "Come on dipstick it isn't that bad!"

Danny simply nodded

**Attention readers!**

**This story is On HOLD! This isn't the end of the story! It will be on hold for a while…. Sorry disappoint you**


End file.
